


A common name

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rovender (Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: More than that.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Series: Rovender (Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027977
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	A common name

Our tale begins in Ron and Lavender Weasley's house, they have just come home from the hospital after the birth of their daughter Victoria. Their son Hugo and his wife Lily Luna are visiting.

Hugo smirked. "After all that fuss over the name Evanora, you went with a normal name after all; mum."

Lavender said, "I was all set on naming her Evanora, but then I saw her face and decided she didn't suit that name."

Ron smiled. "I think Victoria is a better fit."

Lily agreed, "It may be a 'normal name' as Hugo put it, but it's a very pretty name."

Hugo laughed. "If she's as mad as the rest of this family, her normal name won't matter too much."

Ron responded, "Her common name is just one part of her. She's going to be a great witch one day, just like her mother."

Lavender beamed, "Just like Hugo is a great wizard like his father."


End file.
